


Let me Fall

by WeepingWings



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingWings/pseuds/WeepingWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's suicide attempt.<br/>(I do realize that there are a lot of these, but I wanted to write one myself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike Say Something, which I just finished, no one dies in this one.

It was getting to much. Doing the same thing over and over again every single day. And I hated it. I did my best of hiding it, but I think that it showed. 

Sometimes I would see people looking at me out of the corner of their eyes, watching my every move to make sure that I didn't do anything stupid. 

Minho also knew, he stopped being so sarcastic around me, he also started to be nice to me. At night I could hear him whispering to Alby, and all that they would talk about was me. 

They had figured out that I had depression.

One day it got to much and I couldn't take it anymore, I ran into the maze one night just before the doors closed. I climbed one of those dreaded walls and looked down at the Glade. 

"I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore." I whispered to no one and jumped off of the wall, picturing Minho's face in my mind as I fell. 

"I hit the ground with a thud and screamed in pain and frustration. It hadn't worked. Before I blacked out I saw feet surrounding me, and then I was gone. 

When I woke up again they never let me go into the maze. Like I wanted to. Life in the glade settled back to normal. Leaving me with a limp and a something that I would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's really short but I like it anyway. To me it has a lot of power


End file.
